


I’ll be your Devil, Angel

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Chloe gets drunk at a Halloween party to try to get the courage to make a move on Beca after going unnoticed for years.





	I’ll be your Devil, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt that I tweaked a little and hope I did it justice

Chloe never intended to get drunk. Well not this drunk at least. Not so drunk she can no longer feel her feet making contact with the earth. Now she feels more like Supergirl with the wind at her back, floating just slightly above ground.

High school parties are notoriously fun right? You sneak out to a friends house under the guise of doing something completely innocent and you get drunk and have fun with friends.

When Chloe put on this angel costume(white dress, wired halo, and fluffy wings) she knew she looked good. Her red hair and blue eyes a stunning contrast to so much white.

Chloe told her parents she was going trick or treating with Stacie who always got roped into taking her little brother and sister. In reality she was going to a party at Aubrey’s. 

Chloe was barely drinking, and really was just having fun with her friends, until she showed up.

Beca fucking Mitchell.

With her Ramones tee shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. Too cool to dress up for a Halloween party. That attitude that always made people stay well outside of her circle of comfort. And her confidence. 

Chloe hated how fucking cocky Beca was. Obviously she’s hot, you wouldn’t have to be a genius to see that. The problem was Beca saw it to, and she used it as a weapon. Flaunting that sexy smirk at Chloe who turns as red as her hair and starts to stutter.

Chloe has had a crush on Beca since sixth grade, and Beca knows it. Which is why Chloe thought drinking herself to oblivion would help her get the courage to go talk to Beca. 

That’s kind of hard when you can’t feel your face or your feet though. And that’s why it surprises Chloe when Beca approaches her.

“Hey Red, you okay? You’re looking a little green.” Beca asks as she puts an arm around Chloe’s waist.

“Oh yeah totes.” Chloe stammers not quite sure how her tongue is working.

“How about I help you stand up? And if we swayed a little bit people would think we were dancing.” Beca says as she wraps her arms tighter around Chloe.

“You want to dance with me...but why?” Chloe asks wrinkling her nose in that cute way she does when she’s confused.

Beca has spent the last five years trying to play off Chloe’s obvious crush on her. Never one to reveal her feelings, finding it easier to be aloof. When all she’s wanted to do for the last five years is pull Chloe into her arms and kiss her breathless.

Why not make tonight the night?

“Yes Chloe, I want to dance with you. You’re pretty drunk though so more importantly I want to keep you safe.” Beca says as she shuffled them out of the crowd and into a quiet corner.

“I like it when you say my name.” Chloe says dreamily. “I didn’t even know you knew it.”

“Of course I know your name. Once I realized the prettiest girl at this school had a crush on me I did my research.” Beca says as she hangs on a little tighter to Chloe who wobbles just a little.

“It’s not a crush.” Chloe says bitterly. “A crush is something that is fleeting and not meant to last.” 

“I get it. I’m sorry that you think I was dismissing your feelings. That wasn’t my intention.” Beca says making eye contact with a very drunk Chloe.

“Well then what is your intention? Because I’m pretty sure every person at school, including you, know my intentions. And yet, you have barely spoken to me in the last five years.”

“I would love to talk to you when you’re not three sheets to the wind and looking like puking is on the verge of occurring.” 

“Well if you’ve done your research you should know how to find me. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to find Aubrey.” Chloe says as she stumbles off in the opposite direction of the house.

“I’m no expert dude, but I think what you need is coffee and sleep.” Beca says pulling Chloe back to her by the elbow.

“Aubrey will take care of me.” Chloe says as she stubbornly crosses her arms over her chest.

“Or I could.” Beca says so quietly Chloe has to strain to hear her. “I know of an all night diner that has the best day old coffee, guaranteed to perk you up.”

“That actually sounds so good.” Chloe says as she lays her head on Beca’s shoulder. The alcohol and the late hour taking their toll on her body.

Beca sends a text to Aubrey to let her know she’s got Chloe and that she’ll be taking her home.

After she gets a few cups of coffee in Chloe she starts to sober up a little.

“Wow I’m sorry you had to see me like that. And that you had to leave the party to take care of me.” Chloe says embarrassed by her horrible choices.

“That’s okay. I’m not a huge party girl anyway.” Beca says as she puts a few bills on the table and stands from the booth.

Chloe follows her lead and as they start to walk out Chloe slips her hand into Beca’s. The brunette doesn’t pull away, instead she flips Chloe’s hand over intertwining their fingers. Shooting Chloe a wink when she looks up at her.

“So tomorrow after your hangover subsides I’d love to hang out.” Beca says as she opens the passenger door of her mustang so Chloe can get in.

“I’d like that.” Chloe says excited that Beca is willing to spend more time with her.

The ride to Chloe’s house is quiet, not uncomfortably so, just peaceful. Both girls thinking about seeing each other in the sober light of day.

When she pulls up in Chloe’s driveway she rushes around to the passenger side and opens the door for Chloe.

“Awe so chivalrous.” Chloe coos as Beca slams the door and they start walking up the front steps.

Standing under the yellow glow of the porch light neither girl knows exactly what to do. They both know what they want to happen, but aren’t certain how well it would be received.

After a few minutes of standing there looking at each other fidgeting, Chloe is the first to break and leans in and plants a kiss to the corner of Beca’s lips.

“Thank you for taking care of me and for bringing me home.”

“No problem.” Beca says as she leans in and returns Chloe’s kiss, but hers is placed on Chloe’s cheek.

“I’ll be looking forward to tomorrow.” Chloe says as she turns and puts her hand on the doorknob turning it slowly.

Beca waves and starts to walk away when Chloe calls out to her.

“Beca?”

“Yeah Chloe?” 

“Don’t you need my number if you’re going to call me tomorrow?”

Beca laughs and tosses a wave to Chloe as she keeps walking. “I did my research!”

Chloe laughs as she opens her door and turns around to watch as Beca gets in her car and drives away. Only closing the door and turning off the porch light when her taillights disappear from her sight.


End file.
